


Glass Houses

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 11 Tagathon [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s11e03 The Bad Seed, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not really sure why Dean would be upset that Sam agreed to kill Crowley unless it's because he still has lingering feelings toward Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Houses

Sam keeps his eyes staunchly on his side of the car. Dean will set aside the tidbit about Crowley until they've taken care of Cas, but he's going to bitch about it later. 

And that's the thing – Dean's weird attachment to Crowley is one of the reasons Sam agreed to kill him. It reminds Sam uncomfortably of his relationship with Ruby, and if Dean could take a step back, he'd see that too.

But reminding Dean of Sam's own mistakes just sends him off onto a tangent that will prevent the kind of introspection Sam's trying to get Dean to go for, not that he honestly believes it will ever happen. Dean is outrageously blind to his own shortcomings.

What he really wants to do is bitch Rowena out – that spell of hers nearly got him killed, and she's bitching at him for not finishing the job? He wants to snipe at her but it will only keep the "deception" in the front of Dean's mind, which means more beating Sam over the head with it later. 

"There," he says, "Cas has stopped moving."


End file.
